Burying the Past
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: The true final conclusion to my Death of a Traitor story. With Colress dead, all that was left was to kill off the rest of Team Plasma, including Ghetsis, the true mastermind behind my pain. And it includes some Pokémon from the movie Genesect and the Legend Awakened. With this story, I'm finally relieved of the pain Team Plasma caused me, especially at the hands of my foe Colress.


**_Burying the Past_**

Taking a break from being champion of Alola, I headed over to Unova for a vacation. Over at Route 11, I was deep in thought, thinking about my battles with Team Plasma, and thinking about the day, that very day the traitorous Plasma scumbag scientist Colress pretended to be my friend, manipulated me, and then betrayed me, fracturing my emotions. Never had I felt so much pain in my life from that event. Thinking back on it, my Flygon, Hyperstar, was right to want Colress dead as well as to want Ghetsis and the rest of Neo Team Plasma dead for what they've done to me. Thinking back to last year, it marked the end of Colress's miserable worthless life after I defeated him in a Pokémon battle.

"You will pay for hurting me!" I yelled as I ran at Colress. "I'll end your miserable worthless life once and for all with my own two hands!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath me and Colress shook, making me stop. Jaller, my Charizard, flew up and pulled me back to safety as the ground crumbled and broke into pieces. Helpless, Colress fell down Mt. Lanakila and to his death. I felt relief and a great deal of satisfaction, seeing the man who betrayed me fall to his death. I thought for certain that it would make the pain go away, but it didn't seem that way, especially up to today. The pain of betrayal still haunted me, and I felt like there was only one thing left to do: to kill off Ghetsis, the true mastermind behind my pain, as well as the rest of Neo Team Plasma. That's what I thought would make the pain go away as I was heading for the connecting tunnel to the village bridge.

"Hold it right there!" a voice called out from behind as I stopped and turned around.

It was Ghetsis, Zinzolin, the Shadow Traid, and a few of the remaining Team Plasma grunts.

"Finding me was the biggest mistake of your lives." I said. "Now that you're all here, I'll kill you all, for all the pain you've caused me in the past!"

"Not when we have you outnumbered!" Ghetsis replied.

As they approached, Mewtwo, along with four normal Genesect led by a red shiny one, landed between me and Team Plasma.

"Do not worry, we'll help fight them off." Mewtwo said.

The five Genesect nod before getting ready to face Team Plasma.

Looking at the Genesect, Ghetsis says "You! Genesect! You won't get away this time! We'll capture you and use you to take over the world!"

As Mewtwo and the five Genesect were busy battling the Pokémon of the other Team Plasma members, Ghetsis rushed up to me, ready to battle.

"This time, I WILL have victory!" he said as he sends out his Hydreigon to battle.

"No. This time, I will see to it that I end you and all of Team Plasma once and for all!" I yelled, sending out Hedwig, my Noctowl.

Hedwig easily defeated Hydreigon with a super effective Moonblast.

"What!?" Ghetsis shouted in disbelief, surprised to see his Hydreigon defeated by a Fairy type move.

"I'll crush you once and for all!" I said.

As Ghetsis sends out Eelektross, I send out Cruellock, my Rampardos, who defeats it with Earthquake. Next, Omega-Xis, my Clawitzer, defeats Cofagrigus with Dark Pulse, Dragoon, my Haxorus, defeats Bouffalant with Focus Blast, Sonic, my Typhlosion, defeats Bisharp with Dynamic Punch, and Jaller, Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard Y, defeats Seismitoad with Solar Beam.

Shocked to have lost to me once again, Ghetsis yelled "Impossible! I cannot be defeated! I cannot lose!"

Full of rage, Ghetsis lunged at me, but that's what I was expecting. I nailed him in the face with an uppercut. Then I grabbed him by the neck and began choking him to death.

Mewtwo, noticing this, flies over to me and says "Stop! You've already defeated him!"

"Stay out of this!" I yelled. "This ends when Ghetsis and Team Plasma are dead! And then the pain will go away!"

Not wanting me to go down a dark road, Jaller rushes up to me to try to calm me down.

"Brother, stop!" he said. Though he spoke in Pokémon language, I could somehow understand him.

"Jaller?" I said as I looked to him.

"Bro, I know you haven't been the same since Colress betrayed you, but killing doesn't solve anything." Jaller says. "Remember who you are. It's not like you to do something so terrible."

Regaining my senses from the rage, I let go of Ghetsis who gasps for air.

"Jaller, I… Thank you." I said as Jaller hugged me.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again." he said.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologized.

After defeating the rest of Team Plasma, the five Genesect fly over to me.

"Don't be vengeful." The red Genesect said.

"That's right." Mewtwo added. "Vengeance is a poison to your soul."

Team Plasma rushed up to Ghetsis as he got back up.

"You! We're not done with you yet!" he yelled as he and Team Plasma prepared for one last attack.

As they charged at me, Jaller, without time to think, used Fissure on the bridge and pulled me to safety. The bridge collapsed and Team Plasma fell down to the ground below, and to their death.

At last, I felt free from the pain I felt seven years ago when I was betrayed.

As I sighed in relief, I hugged Jaller and said "Thank you."

Looking down at Team Plasma, who were dead on the ground below, and then back to me, Mewtwo asked "Couldn't there have been another way?"

"That doesn't matter now." I said. "Jaller saved me, and Team Plasma will never hurt anyone, or even haunt me ever again."

"I see. Very well then." Mewtwo replied and flew off with the five Genesect.

I headed back to Alola to once again defend my Champion title, but this time, without the past or Team Plasma haunting me anymore.


End file.
